


Sideways (Fanart)

by itsdoctorlinus



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Gen, identity crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdoctorlinus/pseuds/itsdoctorlinus
Summary: Pencil drawing of a scene from S01E18. I like HIS face sideways, and from all directions.





	Sideways (Fanart)

[](http://s19.photobucket.com/user/initialaitch/media/Scan_20170820LG_zpssjdhm6ek.jpg.html)


End file.
